pahmotendagorhirfandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku
Mundane Information Titles and Awards Associations, Chapters, and Units * [http://pahmotendagorhir.wikia.com/wiki/Pointed_Heart Pointed Heart] Positions Held Sub-Scribe Character History '''Watashi No Nikki (My Diary)(Translated and Abridged Version)''' '''1st Entry''' Starting over after my last musings were tossed into the fire. Making a clean cut from my past might be the best thing for me right now. I've grown tired of the monotony of the day to day living here. Emperors come and go, but nothing really changes. I heard a rumor that there were lands to the west with new and interesting things to experience. I heard a china man talk of it in town today when I was pretending to be a fishwife. He brought strange and unusual objects with him that were fascinating beyond belief. One such wonder he brought forth was this funny shaped objects he called a fork, he said that people used them to spear their food in far of lands. I wonder what type of people they are. '''2nd ''''''Entry''' I've snuck onto a merchant ship bound for China. As long as I stay out of view there should not be anything to worry about. It's so exciting to think about the road that lays ahead. Poking around in the cargo hold is funny. So many different silks, I wonder what they will do with them all. It looks as though they have stuffed enough in here to clothe an entire palace. I might have to pretend to be a boy to travel around China freely though. I've heard that they don't like girls moving about on their own, and I'm sure they would distrust me even more if they found out I was a yōsei (fairy). The more I think about it,the more sure I am moving as a boy would be easier and more fun than moving around as a poor woman. A little illusion goes a long way after all. '''3rd Entry''' So many interesting things to see where we docked. After what felt like a lot of sailing we came to a strange place that I now know to be called India. The local fairies are clothed in the most unusual things. I heard tell of a giant cat known to have orange fur and black stripes. I do so love cats. I have missed the mountains with so much time at sea. The world is so big, and there is so much yet unknown to me. I have grown fond of the clothing known as pants. They seem so much easier to move freely in. I am unsure why more woman do not simply don them. Of course I still enjoy other articles of clothing as well, but the puzzle as to why pants have not found more favor... well the answer to it eludes me.Some of the merchants have decided they would rather go overland from this point. It may take longer and be a bit harder to hide myself, but I think it would be far more rewarding than staying confined to a small boat any longer. '''4th Entry''' Haven't had much time to write. Just too much for my senses to drink in. So many different sights, sounds, and even food. Dishes I've never heard of before waft inviting tendrils of scent in my direction constantly. I was given a large stick almost as tall as myself to defend myself with in case vagabonds should attack us upon our route. Hopefully this is a precaution only. My small touch of homesickness quickly evaporated not long after feeling firm ground soundly under me once more. I hear tell of even more unusual things further westward, and so I push forward with a bounce in my step and a song in my heart. '''5th Entry''' Been rather busy as of late, and found little time to write. We have found ourselves in a land called Rome. They seem to have emperors of their own, and many many statues. The lines of their clothing is odd, but it looks rather comfortable to walk in. Many of the merchants have sold off the last of their wares and seem to be getting ready to head back to my homeland. I don't feel ready to go back yet though. There is still too much to be seen. Finding a group to travel with inconspicuously might prove to be slightly more difficult than before, but I'm sure I shall manage. '''6th Entry''' I heard there were islands north and west of where I last found myself. I fear that after that I shall run out of world to explore. They say that the ocean after that point is vast and perhaps even endless.Still, I would like to step to the edge of the world and look out upon the expansiveness of the ocean. I've also heard on the smaller of the two isles there is a large camp of fairies. I can only hope they shall welcome me into their lands like distant cousins. '''7th Entry''' Today is a rather momentous occasion. I have this day found myself in the company of a most interesting person. He calls himself by the name of Gwaeren. From what I can understand he is both fae and cat, but not the same as the ones from home. I somehow believe he would find offense if I called him a bakeneko(literally Monster cat). Still, he seems to have an odd magic that might yet let me continue this journey on a far broader scope. He is going to make a portal that will allow us to slip into another world! How exciting. I can hardly even sleep at the thought of what new adventures I'll be able to set out on come tomorrow's light. '''8th Entry''' I have found that although there is some benefit in learning more in the ways of combat, the realm I am currently in is not quite to my tastes. How to put things delicately? I am unsure of the strength of heart of the people I find myself around. Since none have taken the time to learn my name, I think finding a new land to explore would be more advantageous. '''9th Entry''' After some time, and a bit of work I think we have found a good land to stay in for a while. The people of this land have good food, good company, and good heart. At times I feel a bit conspicuous in the clothing I copied from the islands I visited a while back, perhaps I will wear green and brown a bit more often to blend in to the native elven population.I find myself compelled to learn more songs from this land. The ones I've heard so far are enchanting, and have a magic all their own. I am glad to have journeyed so far and wide, and who knows what the future may yet hold for me. Symbols, Heraldry, and Icons Fighting Styles Alternate Personas